


Fantasy

by ghyx



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I Suck at Romance, RIP me, i think, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: request:  hey! can you write me one with pyo jihoon and “Let’s share my coat, since you’re so cold.”? thanks! — someone you defs are not talking to on the phone right nowsummary: A date with your amazingly sweet boyfriend Jihoon





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request or just talk to me this is my tumblr!

It sounded corny but dating Pyo Jihoon was like living in a fantasy. He was everything anyone could ever want in a boyfriend and more. He was awfully busy but whenever he had a moment to spend it was with you. And if he couldn’t see you he was texting and calling you as often as humanly possible. Things weren’t perfect but you wouldn’t have it any other way. Tonight you would get to see your boyfriend from a much needed date night. He had been in Japan for the past couple weeks and you couldn’t wait to see him.

Just as you were slipping on your dress for the night you heard a knock on the door. You grabbed your purse from the bed, your shoes from the closet, and ran over to get the door. You pull it open and for a moment you’re completely breathless. Pyo Jihoon is a truly beautiful man, makeup or no makeup, whatever hair style, crazy clothing it didn’t matter. But at the moment his hair was black and cut short, he was wearing a simple black suit, with no makeup on and he looked stunning.

“Hi.” You whisper.

“Hi.” He grins back, one moment he looked like a mysterious male model and the next he was a cute little puppy.

“Come in.” You say opening the door wider. “I’m almost ready.”

The night had been amazing. The two of you had a nice private dinner with all your favorite foods and wine. Now you were walking back to your place, it wasn’t far but winter was starting and the night was cold and it was starting to snow. You’d forgotten to bring a jacket. You loop your arm through Jihoon’s shivering, trying to get closer to his warmth.

“Here take my coat, since you’re so cold.” He said, stepping away from you slightly to take off the trench coat he was wearing.

“Oh, I don’t want you to be cold.” You say shaking your head refusing to turn around so he could put it on you.

“I won’t be, I have my suit jacket.” He said looking down at you in a goofy mock stern expression. “Now, turn around so I can put this on you.” You huff out a sigh and turn around letting him place the coat around your shoulders. You slip your arms into the ridiculously long sleeves and turn back to him.

“Happy?” You ask, posing for him. Jihoon chuckles but he’s nodding, looking down at you with soft brown eyes.

“Very.” He whispers moving forward, looking down at you intensely. Your breath catches in your throat as he reaches up and pushes your hair out of your face. “You have snow on your cheeks.” Jihoon laughs in a childish giggle way he has a tendency to do.

“So do you.” You giggles as well. “And in your hair.” You reach up on your tip tops and ruffle the flakes from his hair.

“I love you.” He says taking both your hands in his and kissing your knuckles.

“I love you too, Jihoon.” You move forward for a kiss that’s slow and soft and chaste. “We should go back to my place. We can get cupcakes from the bakery, snuggle up in bed, and what a movie.” You suggest not wanting your time with him to be over.

“I would love that.” Jihoon says and starting to walk backward as you follow him, still holding his hands. “First one there gets two extra cupcakes!” He shouts, dropping your hands and starting to run.

“Jihoon!” You whine running. after him. “You’re gonna fall!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me your thoughts or give me a kudos if you didn't hate this! Thanks :)  
> If like me and you are able please consider buying me a coffee to support my writing!


End file.
